The adventures of Orion
by metallicanirvana
Summary: Orion is the grandson of Ash Ketchum and now must attempt to build is own legacy.
1. Orion: Shattered dreams lead nowhere

_So your grandfather is the greatest pokemon master this world has ever seen, that still doesn't prove you anything. Your father is the leader of the greatest gym in this world, but you still aren't anything. Your destiny isn't linked with theirs, create your own destiny and legacy or prepare to lose it all….._

I awake in a river of my own cold sweat. I had the same nightmare again and even though it's not a scary dream at all, it isn't a very pleasant one.

"Orion… what's wrong?" My mother and sister frantically run into the room. I guess I must have been screaming again, I already told my little sister of the strange re-occurring dreams.

"It's nothing," I lie to them but that cause them both to frown at me.

"You saw the guy in the black hood that mocks you didn't you?" My sister usually adds a cute tone to everything she says but this time her voice sounded almost serious. I nod even though the description wasn't very good.

"Honey you may need to visit a sanatorium for a short period of time, the doctors can help you with this,"

"No, I'm fine seriously you guys worry too much," Their looks of concern have been shown to me too much recently.

"You'll be fine," my sister Jessica embraces me and gives me a kiss before disappearing into the hall. My mother also makes her way into the hall but I don't get a hug. I try to go back to sleep but it's no use.

I keep seeing a guy who is wearing a black hood over his head so I can't see him. He keeps telling me about my father and my grandfather. Ash Ketchum is my grandfather and he just turned 65 and is known as the world's greatest pokemon master. My father is a gym leader, possibly the best leader of this time and is known for rarely losing. No one has been able to beat my dad in over a decade. I am Orion Ketchum and I am a 15 year old male that has hardly accomplished anything in his life.

"Are you sure you want to go to school today darling?" I didn't realise my mother had walked into my room to wake me up. It was morning and it was time for school once again. I hated school mainly because I am my class's main target. I might be in the "special" class but I am seen as an idiot.

"I'll go today," I already missed a whole week of school and I didn't have a good reason for it either. What am I going to tell the teachers? I couldn't get to sleep because in the past week I developed insomnia and have been experiencing nightmares? No I don't think so.

"Orion!!" My sister basically dives at me in her normal bubbly attitude. She starts talking to me in her normal rapid speech and quickly changing topics. She is the most loving sister a brother could ask.

"You are going to go to school today?" She finally stops talking about random topics and asks me a question. I start stroking her hair before I nod. I cuddle her causing her to giggle although I rather be choking something to death right now. It's annoying when you stay up an entire night and you brain doesn't seem to be working.

"Ok then sweet heart, I made you pancakes so get dressed in your uniform and come eat your breakfast with me and Jessica." They leave the room before I do exactly what she said and prepare for being trapped in school for six whole hours. My mother first drops off my sister at her primary school. Jessica is in the 2nd grade and is 8 yrs old; she is probably one of my favourite people in this town.

"Are you sure you want to go today darling?" My mum asks as we are near the school and I nod. I don't really want to go but I don't want to fall more behind than I already am. I step out of her car and watch her drive off while someone pushes me hard to the ground.

"Hey Orion, I though you were dead, why did you have to make me sad by returning?" I hear laughter coming from the perpetrator and his girlfriend.

"Shut up Lucifer," I stand up and face the guy I hate the most in my class. Lucifer and I have been enemies since we were little, it started off as him being jealous of my grandfather and father but it grew into jealously of me. When we graduated from primary school I had gotten the dux. It bothered him deeply that I had been the smartest kid in primary.

In intermediate I never bothered to study at all, not that I did in primary, but Lucifer studied his hardest. At the end of the two years at intermediate, Lucifer got the dux and he seemed rather pleased about it.

"Back off Saffron, you don't want to catch the stupid do you?" That made no sense at all but I decide to ignore him completely and walk into the school I am now trapped in until 3:15 pm.

My walk to my class is in silence since there is no one too talk to and there is an odd bunch of mumbling going on when I walk near people, apparently there was a rumour that I had shot myself.

"Hey, I missed you," I am embraced by the only friends I had in the class of gifted freaks.

"I missed you guys as well" I look at hug Serenity back who seems to be choking the life out of me and smile towards my best friend Kirk.

"Far you missed out on lots and sorry for not visiting you… Serenity and I had a load of homework, which you are unfortunately getting today, but that isn't the only thing your getting today," He smiles at me which means there is a big surprise that is coming my way.

"Well spill it out," Both of them just smile at me. I was wondering before why neither of them visited me.

"Ok fine, we are getting our pokemon today for next year," Any feelings of sadness I had in me was automatically washed away from Serenity's words.

"Are you for real? I thought they gave them next year,"

"Apparently they may the form 5 pokemon course harder so you get to train time too train up for it," I had been waiting ever since I enter high school to do the pokemon level 1 course they offer in form 5. It was compulsory is the best subject you can take in school.

As the late bell tolls we didn't realise we had been talking about "how cool having a pokemon would be" for nearly half an hour. We promptly made our way to class and found our seats.

"What are you smiling for Serenity?" Lucifer starts resting his feet on the desk behind Serenity and "accidentally" kicking her in the head.

"Oww!! That really hurt," Serenity looked as though she was going to cry which only made Lucifer and Saffron laugh harder.

"Look who's back, it's the grandfather's only mistake," I look up too see someone I didn't want to see, it was Lucifer's best friend.

"Back off Jason," I bark at him before our teacher Mr Anderson enters the room and automatically causes a silence. Mr Anderson is a nice guy most of the time but everyone knows if you get on the wrong side of him then you are as good as dead.

"Oh welcome back Orion, it's good to have you hear," The teachers comment didn't get a good response.

"Anyways everyone knows you will get your pokemon today," He pulls out a clipboard that seems to have some sort of list.

"Orion, Lucifer, you two are up first," Lucifer lets out a loud laugh before he takes his feet of his desk and makes for the hall. I follow him in silence and enter the hall to find Professor Gary Oak standing in the middle of hall. He is well known as professor and a pokemon master. He was my granddad's rival for some time but they both had to join forces too get rid of team rocket. Once they completely destroyed the head quarters and defeated all the members they had agreed to become friends.

Gary had decided to go to university to become a professor much like his grandfather had done in the past. My grandfather had decided to compete in the Elite Four's Pokemon Cup. He had won it, defeating the most powerful trainers in the world and went on to defeat the current champion Lance. He held that championship for two and a half decades before relinquishing it.

"I thought I might see you again Orion," The professor smiles at me as picks out a box of about 10 and drops it on the desk in front of us. He picks out 3 pokeballs before returning the box to its original position. He summons the pokemon out of the balls before he starts speaking again.

"Well Lucifer is officially first on my list, so it's your choice of which one you want, Pikachu, Dratini or Houndour ," Lucifer snorts at the options and picks Houndour and I know why. He wants to play a game of psychological warfare on me. He knows my grandfather had chosen Pikachu to be his first pokemon while my father had Dratini to be his pokemon.

"So, Orion, which path do you wish to take?" Lucifer starts in his sinister and mocking voice which he uses on me all the time.

"Do you want to take a Pikachu and be like your grandfather? Choose Pikachu and you will have a challenging time trying to follow in your grandfather's footsteps," Lucifer starts laughing, he knows what my grandfather did was extremely difficult.

"Or would you prefer Dratini and be like your father? He had it considerable easier than your grandfather." Lucifer laughs again knowing I want to pick the easy way out. Dragonites are known for extreme power and there is a lack of them in recent years. Although I would have to train pretty hard to evolve it to that stage.

Why aren't I able to have an option where I have my own destiny? It seems like I have a difficult decision to make, I wouldn't have mind even taking the pokemon Lucifer got to choose. It's going to be extremely difficult choosing between the starters my grandfather and my father chose…

"So pick one already Orion, whose footsteps do you wish to follow?"


	2. Orion II: Dark Ancient Powers

"It's not really that big of a deal," Says Professor Oak before Lucifer laughs and exits the hall.

"I don't know…."

"Well if you want I'll bring in the next person and he/she can choose one and you can have the other?" I wished I could just get another choice, like an Eevee or a Charmander…

"Ok, lets do that," I say as he summons a Pidgey and gives it a note. Around 10 minutes I see the bird pokemon return along with my best friend. Kirk must have been never on the list.

"Oh… I don't know, I guess I'll take Dratini, I like Dragonite so yeah," He took the pokeball that contained the Dratini while I was handed the pokeball that contained Pikachu.

Lucifer suddenly reappears and looks in a serious mood. He summons his Houndour before offering one of us a challenge.

"This might be an unofficial battle and all, but…" Lucifer doesn't finish the sentence instead beckons one of us to accept his challenge. Kirk agreed to the challenge.

"Dratini, tackle!!!" The dragon pokemon looks at his master with confusion before Lucifer commands his Houndour to shoot out flame in a move known as ember.

"Ok, ok… uhh wrap?" The dragon pokemon didn't seem effected by the fire at all and it wrapped its tiny body around the throat of the black dog-like pokemon.

"Guess what, I already given my pokemon some pointers, in the form of secret TMs," I have no idea what Lucifer is talking about but it doesn't take long before he shows us.

"Houndour, Dark blaze of Hell," Barks Lucifer, I have never heard of the move he just told his pokemon to execute. Houndour's body start's glowing with a dark light, almost as if it is being consumed with shadows. Soon there is a dark red beam of light the hits Dratini and completely knocks it out.

"1,2..3" Professor Oak says before he announces Lucifer the winner.

"So how about it Orion? Me and you, right now?" I still look a bit traumatised at what happened to Dratini. Its body is completely shattered and its health points are obviously drained.

"Fine," My Pikachu had watched the whole fight in pure amusement until it saw that Dark Blaze of Hell attack.

"Battle Begin," Said Professor Oak before injecting Dratini with something and spraying potion all over it.

"Thunder shock," I screamed at Pikachu who didn't seem to respond and only looked at me confused.

"Hahaha, it doesn't know thunder shock? What kind of Pikachu is it?" Lucifer scoffed at my Pikachu while his Houndour attempted to set Pikachu on fire with ember. Pikachu was fast at dodging the attacks but I didn't know what moves it knew.

"Pikachu… uhhh… oh just dodge for now," I didn't know what to do, all Pikachus knew thunder shock I though but I guess I was wrong.

"Tackle?" Pikachu seemed to know this move as it dodged an ember attack and thrashed hard into the fire breathing dog. The impact of the attack caused the dog to go flying into the walls and this angered Lucifer.

"Ah Damn it, use Dark Blaze of Hell," The dog gets up before he is covered in dark light that resembles shadows and he fires a blast towards Pikachu.

"Get out of the way!!!!" I scream at Pikachu but the blast seems too big to dodge fast enough. Pikachu is forced into the air and the beam of dark red light carries him into a wall, damaging it slightly.

"1…2…" Pikachu looks like he is close to death but he some how stands up.

"What that's impossible," Screams Lucifer as Pikachu barely avoids the standard 3 count.

"You… Fire it again, Kill it," Barks Lucifer at his Houndour as it prepares to fire another beam.

"No!!!" I jump in front of the beam in order to protect Pikachu. The power of the beam causes me to go flying backwards and hit into the wall.

"Orion!!!" Scream the professor and Kirk scream in unison. The professor sprays me with some human healing agent but the pain is still their.

"That's cheating," says Lucifer in protest but the professor and Kirk ignore him.

"Lucifer, you must learn winning isn't everything, you nearly killed this Pikachu and have hurt Orion badly, this battle is a draw," Professor oak says as he realises how much Lucifer resembles a younger him. Lucifer grunts out his disapproval but he gives a smirk when he looks at me.

"Screw you old man, you've gone soft and to think I used to admire you once," Lucifer barks at the ageing professor before he exits the wall for a final time.

The human healing agent was much like a human potion but I was still in agony and pain. Professor Oak got some potion and sprayed it on Pikachu who seemed to recover faster than me.

"Pika, Pika?" The small little yellow pokemon muttered in concern as it looked at me.

"Orion, you need to train up, what that Houndour did is nothing compared to what it could do when it's at a high level and evolved,"

"What was that move anyways?"

"It was a legendary move,"

"I heard of legendary pokemon…."

"Legendary moves are beyond the power of anything you can imagine, the Ancient Egyptians and Greeks knew this centuries ago and decided to lock the power away in a legendary pokemon, recently their have been rumours of people trying to summon these moves and put them in T.Ms in order to give their pokemon extremely powerful moves."

"o…k…" Me and Kirk both said in a confused tone but we both knew that this meant bad news.


End file.
